Mark
Home Mark is the oldest out of the 3 Rons and the best known one. At home he did lot's of work at home on The Farm. He was the one who branded calves and fed the pigs and captured the sheep and butured the chickens. In his Senior year he started dating Reilly Wake. She would come over and Mark would showed her how to milk cows and the beefalo. He was every thing to his parents.Matt thought he was ok and Molly thought he didn't even know she was alive. School When Mark was in school he was one of the popular kids. Why? He had the looks and he was an athlete. He was had three letters in footballball, four in Basketball and baseball. Every girl wanted to be with him and every guy wanted to be him. He also had good grades. Straight A student. Hasn't had less than that since 8th grade. Fair During fair Mark doesn't appear till the 6th chapter because he was at collage before. He then starts breaking his animals to lead with Matt and Molly. After he heard of what the street kids did he went to Harold and Peters hang out with Henry and started fighting them. Later Tim, Bruce, Curt, and Rick come and they help Harold and Peter. Then Frank, John, James and Josh come to help. In the fight Mark got a bloody lip and a bruise on his left shoulder. When the street kids let the animals loose at the fair Mark and Henry were the ones that caught Harlod and Rick getting away and then they took them down. Near the end of the book Mark says that when the street kids were running Tim got ran over by a car and broke his right femer, his left arm, left foot, right thumb, and left leg. Mark, Frank, and John blame themselves. Runner In runner, in the 5th chapter Mark tries to get Matt to stay but fails, and Matt leaves. Mark then gets a group of 7 to look for Matt. When they seach for him, Mark takes charge. He'd do anything to have his broher now and when Luke gets sick they can't go any farther. Henry volteirs to take him home but Mark doesn't want anyone to leave till they find Matt and then Henry and Mark start fighting and Mark ends up running off by himself. During this time he gets lost and trails back home without Matt. When he wakes up Lisa told him that he grew a fever. and that he shouldn't be leaving his bed. He later has to go to the bath room and passes out going down the stairs and Lisa and Garry bring him to the hospital. Then Matt returns and Mark asked him were he was and he tells him. Mark and Matt later help Luke, No ah, John, Henry, Frank, Josh, and James take out the street kids. Fight In fight Mark and Henry fight Harold, Peter, Rick, and Bruce and they lose. They are then left on the road were James and Frank find them. It later says that Mark had a broken rib and broken thumb. He also had two teeth missing and a black eye. He was in the hospital for a mounth. A week after he gets out he leads the farm kids into a the last fight ageist the street kids. In this fight he takes on Bruce and Curt. In this fight he got a broken nose and sprained ankle.